Consequences
Consequences is the eighth episode in season three of . Synopsis When a professional paintball player is shot in a warehouse, the team assumes the murder was committed by an opposing player who took the game too far. But their investigation becomes more complicated when his opponent goes missing. The evidence at the scene proves to be "black cocaine" originally confiscated in a raid by the police department months before, and Mac's suspicions of an internal leak causes friction within the department. Meanwhile, Stella grows increasingly paranoid when she suspects that she's being followed. Plot While a paintball game turns deadly in a warehouse on Lafayette St., Stella tells Mac she thinks she's being followed. Mac is concerned, but is soon paged away to the crime scene. The body of an unidentified man in paintball gear lies dead, the victim of two gunshot wounds, one through and through to the chest and one to the shoulder. Hawkes is able to recover one mangled bullet from the arm of a gigantic blow up soldier meant for the Thanksgiving parade. Outside in an alley, Danny finds evidence of a paintball battle, and Flack questions the neighbors in the apartment building on the other side of the alley. While Hawkes tries to recover stria on the badly damaged bullet, Hammerback shows Mac black powder on the gunshot wounds, and also reveals that the killer actually removed the bullet from the man's shoulder wound. A man at the local paintball club identifies the dead man as Kym Tanaka, and mentions that he has an unfriendly rival in another player named Cyrus Menlow. The CSIs learn Cyrus is missing. The black powder on Tanaka's shoulder proves to be black cocaine, which Lindsay discovers was recovered in a bust six months ago. She also tells Mac that Flack is the one who helmed the drug bust, in which 50 kilos of the unique drug were recovered. Mac asks to see the detective's memo book, but Flack resents the suspicion and tells Mac he'll have to think about it. In the lab, Adam analyzes the evidence Danny collected from the alley and determines that Cyrus was caught in a bear trap. The label on a box with Cyrus's blood on it leads the CSIs to Darren Kramer, a biochemist who denies knowledge of what happened in the alley. Kramer recalls running into man in the alley and spilling his printer cartridges, but the man refused Kramer's offer to help him pick them up. A bloody piece of moon rock and a print that matches a missing woman, Trina Roubian prove more fruitful. Flack recognizes the missing Trina in a tenant he met in the apartment by the alley, an alien-fearing woman named Verna Welkie. A visit to Trina/Verna's apartment yields a shocker: Trina/Verna has Cyrus tied up and barely alive in her bathtub. When she saw the green, glowing paintballs in Cyrus's arsenal, she assumed he was an alien. The CSIs have Cyrus rushed to the hospital. Hawkes is able to narrow down the bullet to 12 officer-issued guns, two belonging to two of Flack's officers from the drug raid, Dean Truby and Daniel Greenburg. Flack visits the dealer they busted in jail and is chagrined to learn that he had 53 kilos of cocaine, not 50. Mac comes for Flack's log book, and the detective reluctantly turns it over. Stella's stalker turns up again, and Mac nabs him. He's just a teen, and he thought Stella was Claire, Mac's dead wife. His name is Reed Garrett, and he's the son Claire had in high school and gave up for adoption. Mac has the sad duty of telling Reed that Claire died in 9/11. He offers the saddened boy his card, but Reed says that now that Claire is dead, there's nothing to link them. There's one more unpleasant task facing Mac: arresting Detective Dean Truby for the murder of Kym Tanaka, who stumbled onto Truby selling the black cocaine. Flack looks on, clearly upset. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * AJ Buckley as Adam Ross * Kyle Gallner as Reed Garrett * Lewis Tan as Kym Tanaka * Erin Chambers as Verna Welke * Christian Monzon as Daryn Kramer * Greg Siff as Evan Kelneck * Robbie Alexander as Cyrus Menlo * Michael King as Det. Dean Truby * Terry Wilkerson as Lamont Tyson * Spencer Hill as Dennis Roubian See Also 308